


The Choices We Make

by Inspirationpersonified



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationpersonified/pseuds/Inspirationpersonified
Summary: The Dragon Queen wants her throne.The Dragon raised by the Wolves doesn't care about ruling or politics and everything that comes along with it, including the pointy chair.The Bear Maiden wants to keep her distance from everyone involved.Will any of the three get their wishes?
Relationships: Lyanna Mormont/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Choices We Make

Jon Snow, the Bastard Of Winterfell, the stain on Lord Eddard Stark's honour, 998th Lord Commander of the Night's watch and the holder of many other titles didn't think he would also one day have to bend to the whims of other Lords and Ladies of the realm.

Half of his life had been spent as a Stark bastard, a few years as a Crow, then he had been a Wildling and then as the Son of the Targaryen Dynasty of the Seven Kingdoms. 

The knowledge had come as a shock to him that he wasn't a Snow or even a bastard who had nothing to his name.

Rather he was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne because he was the last living son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. 

He had been hidden by his uncle so as not to be seen as a threat to the rule of the Baratheon who had been left behind by his mother.

But those were the things of the past.

Even if his existence had come as a shock to many others, they had readily accepted him.

Jon had thought that it would be the end of the matter.

After all, he wasn't interested in ruling.

What did he know about politics? 

All he had known was fighting.

Fighting for himself and others. 

He had done his best for the realm.

He had fought the White Walkers and the Night King and everything that it entailed. 

When Sansa had come to him with rumours that people were more inclined towards him than his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen, he hadn't paid heed to her words. 

Well, his inattention to politics and manoeuvring was here to bite him in his back. 

It seemed that the Lords and Ladies were not in agreement to be ruled by the daughter of the Mad King.

Jon himself didn't think much upon such things but even he had heard grumbling among the remaining soldiers who were still with him after the war.

It seemed that Dany's actions of not only burning the food but also the civilians and soldiers alike in King's Landing stood as a testament against her words that she was here to 'break the wheel'. 

Whatever that meant. 

Jon had no idea. 

Anyways, it seemed that since there was another member of the Targaryens alive other than the Mother of Dragons and also because he was the son of the then Crown Prince, the Iron Throne should be his by right.

The problem was that these sentiments were not only spouted by the Lords and Ladies but also the general populace. 

The peasants, the plumbers, the masons and many others alike were in jubilation at the end of Winter and the return of the Targaryens but they weren't keen on being ruled by a daughter of the Mad King.

But Jon or rather Aegon, as he was called now, wasn't interested in it and he had conveyed his thoughts to one and all many times.

Every time he was tired from hearing the same things from the Master of Whispers, Varys or the Hand of the Queen, Tyrion, he would step outside the Red Keep.

The masses of King's Landing were happy to see him and touch his arms in reverence. 

All that respect and love for him, left Jon baffled since he had grown up surrounded by mocking whispers and scowls, courtesy of Lady Catelyn Stark.

Sometimes small children would come up to him with flowers or more like the weeds that had started sprouting after the advent of Summer. 

Arya told him that they saw him as their Saviour and because he had been brought up by Lord Stark and followed his teachings, he was seen as a benevolent and honourable choice for the ultimate seat of power. 

The Wildlings that had come with him to King's Landing always followed him around as if an escort and were seen as more palatable than the hordes of Dothraki who would slate their lusts on any women - willing or unwilling. 

A few weeks ago there had been a small riot near the ports because some Dothraki had played with a girl while slitting her throat. 

People of King's Landing could accept many perversion but not necrophilia. 

Jon had also been informed that he had undergone many changes that seemed to line up with the image of Kings that people had in their minds. 

He was a Saviour sung about in songs, a Warrior and a Lord who had grown up as an unwanted occurrence all rolled into one.

He didn't know if that was a conspiracy he should look out for or a jest made in good faith. 

He recalled that as soon as they had entered the Capital, Sansa had come into his room like a whirlwind along with maids and tailors by the dozen and taken his measurements with slight admonishments when he had told her that his clothes were enough for him and that he didn't want to spend coin on frivolous frippery.

It had also been brought to his notice that the chance encounters he had with many daughters of prominent houses weren't happenstance. 

Still, he longed to tell the ladies who smiled at him with the expectations of being chosen as his bride that they were out of luck.

His heart already belonged to another. 

It had for many years. 

Long before he had been known as The Prince That Was Promised or the King In The North, he had given his heart to a daughter of the North.

The reason he had joined The Wall wasn't that he feared the judgemental looks of Lady Stark but because he had known that if he couldn't have that one woman for whom his heart throbbed, then he would have none. 

He had always dreamed of a shared future with the maiden in question but as a bastard, she had been out of his reach. 

When he had been praised by Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and handpicked by him, he had smiled to himself for days.

It wasn't because he had been chosen as a Steward but because Jeor Mormont's good impression of him meant that had he not been born as a bastard, the Mormonts would have agreed to his marriage with their youngest daughter, Lyanna Mormont.

When he had realised his worth and place in the world, the first thought in his mind hadn't been about riches and prestige, but if she would agree to marry him. 

She had been the one to put everyone in their place in Winterfell and call them out for their cowardice. Jon had hoped that being the son of Rhaegar Targaryen wouldn't be enough cause to turn her away from him. 

Jon had received the news that she would be entering King's Landing tomorrow and he had been ecstatic about seeing Lyanna Mormont in all her glory and sarcasm once again. 

But it seemed like fate hadn't had her last laugh at his expense. 

Instead of waiting for Lady of the Bear Island's arrival with glee, he was sequestered in the Small Council's meeting. 

He didn't have a formal position in the Small Council but the members always asked for his input away from the prying eyes of the Queen Daenerys. 

Still, he wasn't one to spout words without thinking, therefore he left Dany and other members to their plotting and machinations. 

It had astounded him when a runner had been sent to him and he had been called in especially for the meeting because generally, Dany guarded against him like a Dragon guarded his hoard against anyw whoould look upon it . 

When he entered the Small Council chambers, he was taken aback by the sight in front of him.


End file.
